


cream of chicken soup

by reonseung



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hope this isn't a complete and utter disappointment, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonseung/pseuds/reonseung
Summary: Seungyoun and Wooseok had a fight and they keep being muted to each other until Seungyoun cooks a cream of chicken soup for Wooseok after he spent his night with a large amount of tears.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	cream of chicken soup

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever seungseok fic, and this is specially written for @thotyoun & @flopcsy. i hope you'll like it <3

It's hard for Wooseok, but he manages to always act like nothing ever happened. He thought everything is gonna work well to him and Seungyoun until the end, unfortunately fate says otherwise, they're now in the situation where they don't even know how to explain.

They share an apartment together, it was only for saving money at first, and since they were in a relationship it makes them increasingly convinced to share an apartment, it was so warm and cozy, it was the place where they feel safe, because they had each other's arm.

But it's totally different now.

There's no backhug surprises when Seungyoun got home, no stupid cheek-pokes from Seungyoun, no chicken feet for snack after dinner because Wooseok's still hungry, no silly kisses Wooseok got everytime he woke up in the morning, it's just.. empty spaces surrounded by silence.

*

Wooseok walks to his class with a big frown plastered on his face, stomps his feet like a grumpy bunny while holding a laptop on his arm. He got a huge pout and seems like he's ready to rage.

"I hate him. I really do." said Wooseok right after he took a seat right next to Yohan.

Yohan narrows his eyes, "Mind to elaborate?"

Wooseok rolls his eyes "Fuck it, i woke up like 30 minutes before this class started, and i told him i want to shower first because i don't wanna get scolded by the proffessor because of being late."

"Well, you're not late." Yohan leans his body against the chair.

Wooseok let out a deep sigh, "Shut up let me finish the story. Then he was like 'no i woke up first so i'm the one who gotta shower first' and i told him again that i'm running late then he shouted annoyingly at me saying 'damn.. i kinda don't care' AND SLAMMED THE BATHROOM DOOR."

Yohan's face turned to a disbelief "That's fucked up." 

Wooseok stretched his arms, "Yeah, and he smelled like an old man who's having a hangover, again." 

"Was he sober tho?" asked Yohan as he took out his laptop from his bag.

"How should i know." said Wooseok as he leaned his body down to plug the laptop's charger. 

"Damn." Yohan fixes his seat, "Why don't you move out somewhere and leave that guy?"

"I need to wait for this sem to end. I've paid for 1 year rent and i don't want to waste my money so i need to still live there." said Wooseok while fiddling with his laptop.

Yohan nods his head, and he looks up again to Wooseok, "Wait.. anyway have you showered?"

Wooseok shakes his head, his vision still focused on his laptop.

Yohan chuckled, he claps his hand quietly, "Wow, this is cool. Kim Wooseok is in campus and he hasn't showered. Wow" 

Wooseok only giving him a glare and the professor comes in, they begin the lecture.

*

Seungyoun sitting on a bench near the canteen with his airpods on, he has a big amount of dark circles and his face is swollen, he hums along with the music playing on his ear until someone took out his left airpod,

"Good morning." says the man right in front of his face while still holding Seungyoun's left airpod, "Ew, you look like a mess Seungyoun."

"I know." He reaches out his left airpod from the man's hand, and look up to him, "Anyway, good morning to you too Seungwoo."

Seungwoo puts his bag on the side of the bench and sit next to Seungyoun, "Is there something bothering you?"

Seungyoun turns his head to Seungwoo, "I broke up, and tired."

"What the fuck?" Seungwoo startled, "When?" 

"Like.. a month ago?"

Seungwoo trying to process what he just heard, he narrows his eyebrows fantasizing the reason why they broke up, but ended up with nothing, so he just shoot his question to Seungyoun, "What happened?"

"Well, i let him go." 

"Why?"

"Just because?"

"No." Seungwoo crosses his arms, still staring at Seungyoun, "I refuse to believe that, now tell me the exact reason why?"

Seungyoun took a long deep breathe, "It was nothing big actually, he was just being mad and annoying over everything, and i said i'm tired with his nags, then we shouted at each other until he said that he's tired of all this shit with me and doesn't want to see my face ever again in a serious tone." Seungyoun snorts, he takes a bottle of orange juice from his bag and drinks it quietly, he gulped and continue his story, "But the funny thing is, we still live together."

Seungwoo squints, "You both are weird."

"Bro, i know. I don't understand why he hasn't moved out since that day when he clearly said he doesn't want to see my face again." said Seungyoun as he rested his back against the bench.

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course i do."

Seungwoo nodded, trying to understand their situation, "Who asked to break up?"

Seungyoun stays silent for a second until he shakes his head, "I don't know, he never said that nor did i."

"Huh?" Seungwoo's head is now full of confusion, "I don't think you two are broke up, it sounds like you guys just kinda had a fight, you need to talk it out and i'm pretty sure you're gonna find the perfect closure." Seungwoo took a look at his watch and stands up grabbing his bag, "Class is gonna start in 5 minutes, i gotta go."

Seungyoun looks up at Seungwoo and nods his head, "Okay, and thankyou."

"Just talk to him, Youn. Everything's gonna be alright."

*

The night comes, Seungyoun arrived earlier than Wooseok. He sits on the sofa, watching TV with a bag of cheeseballs on his lap. He enjoys himself too much that makes him doesn't realize Wooseok had just arrived. 

Wooseok rolls his eyes and start walking to the kitchen to grab a glass of water until Seungyoun calls him,

"Hey, Seok."

"What now."

"Come here."

Wooseok walks closer to Seungyoun, he tried to hold back his words because of the crumbs of cheeseballs scattered on the floor, he leans his body on the wall near the sofa where Seungyoun sits. "Don't waste my time for nothing."

"Chill, i just want to talk with you." Seungyoun turns his head to face Wooseok, "Can you like sit down and have a proper convo with me?"

"I can if you stop being annoying." 

"What's with the attitude?"

"Okay times up." Wooseok stands up straight and walks away from the living room, leaving Seungyoun with his bag of cheeseballs.

Seungyoun fixes his seat and put away the bag of cheeseballs from his lap, he reaches a tissue on the coffee table to wipe his hands, "Can you atleast hear me out, Kim Wooseok."

The cold air from the living room's aircon and the sound of emptiness slowly making the situation become so uptight.

Wooseok turns his head and stares at Seungyoun, "Fine." he walks back to the living room, he sits on the sofa, leaving a huge gap between him and Seungyoun.

The silence is slowly eating them, Seungyoun doesn't know how to start the conversation, he's afraid he's gonna make Wooseok annoyed for the nth times when he clearly doesn't want to annoy him,

"So, are you gonna talk or not? Because i still have papers to do." said Wooseok with his eyes fixed on the TV.

"I'm sorry." said Seungyoun quietly, it barely heard by Wooseok. 

"If this conversation gonna lead us to that thing then you don't need to be sorry, i'm done with you and let's stop talking about this. Let's just act like we're roomates." Wooseok said sternly without hesitate, he rose from his seat and glares at Seungyoun, "Clean all the crumbs on the floor later after you're done eating those."

"I will if you get back to your seat, accept my apologies and talk about us, with me, right now."

"Who the fuck are you for telling me stuff to do, Cho Seungyoun?"

"Your unofficial ex?" Seungyoun let out a chuckle, "Listen, all these shit that's happening between us really confuse me. I don't know what we are right now, you keep giving me cold shoulders and saying that you're done. Does that means that we broke up or you're just giving me an attitude?"

"Well you need to figure it out yourself."

"It's not the right time for that, Seok. I can't keep being like this, we can't." said Seungyoun while giving his forehead a light massage with his finger. "I feel like you're far away from me when we're actually under the same roof. I really want you in my embrace. But why? Why're you being like this. What did i do? Tell me, please." Seungyoun's eyes are now focused on Wooseok.

Wooseok remains silent, he feels like his mouth is glued. He can't say anything to answer Seungyoun's question, head full of unspeakable reasons.

Seungyoun carefully reaches Wooseok's hand, "I'm sorry for being annoying, i'm sorry for not washing the dishes, i'm sorry for being irresponsible with my own stuff, i'm sorry for yelling at you, i'm sorry for saying that i'm tired with your nags, i actually miss that now, i'm sorry for every little mistakes that i did, i'm sorry for whatever made you like this, i'm sor-"

Without realizing, tears already flowing on Wooseok's cheeks, Seungyoun catches it off guard, "Hey no no no no, don't cry." Seungyoun reflexively brought Wooseok into his arms "I'm sorry."

"Stop." Wooseok pushed Seungyoun body softly, he dodged his embrace, he wipes his tears and sigh heavily, "Apologies accepted, gotta go to work on my papers, good night."

"God, okay, you need to work on your attitude too. I'm always here if you're already in your right state of mind." 

*

Once Wooseok entered his room, well technically not his room, it was an empty guest room before all these weird things happened. He couldn't hold the tears no longer and he fell to the floor in a disheveled heap as his grief poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears. He started chewing on his lower lip in tend to holds back the sound of him crying, afraid to get caught by Seungyoun. He feels like he's being too harsh to Seungyoun. He knows it was unnecessary but his ego was still controlling him. He keeps hitting his chest, blaming himself. He does love Seungyoun, but things was just too complicated. It's a war between himself and his ego.

The reason why Wooseok doing these all is because he's annoyed of how Seungyoun is not being himself lately, he keep going outside and drinks a lot until late night. He wasn't really sure if Seungyoun really went out for drinks or something else but Seungyoun always came home with the smell of alcohol on his shirt and Wooseok's getting sick of it. That's why he always nags at Seungyoun, because he doesn't know whether he's sober or not.

He has no courage to talk about this with Seungyoun. So he's just started being annoying around Seungyoun, with no reason. He felt like the existence of Seungyoun irritates him, because of groundless thoughts filling his brain.

As more tears came, more thought whirled through his head. he curled his body on the floor then a great sob escaped him, and he covered his face with shaking hands, he cry his eyes out until he unconsciously fell asleep.

*

"I don't know, i don't know what should i do now, he hates me." said Seungyoun on the phone with Seungwoo while leaning his body on the balcony railings.

"Relax, tell me what's going on." said Seungwoo on the other side of the phone.

Seungyoun scratches his head abruptly "Can we meet now? where are you?"

"I can't. I have shift until 4 am today, remember?" 

"Oh fuck right, you take that bartender part time too" Seungyoun sounds peeved, "Should i go there?"

"Of course no, it's your day off." 

"Well okay, continue your work, gonna do my best to handle this mess." Seungyoun was about to hung up the phone until Seungwoo said,

"You better tell him, Youn." 

"No." Seungyoun said while supporting his head with his hand.

"Bet he has his own speculation about you who keep went out and coming home late. It's gonna make the situation worst because of the miscommunication." Seungwoo clears his throat, "Tell him that you take a part time as a bartender, it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal" Seungyoun says weakly. "He's gonna hate me for real, if i-"

Seungwoo cuts him off with a chuckle, "He's gonna hate you more for hiding it, you dumb."

"Fine." Seungyoun sigh weakly, "I'll think about it."

"There's nothing to think about, just do it. However, talk to you later, i need to get back to work, bye." Seungwoo hung up the phone leaving Seungyoun considerating about what he had said.

*

Seungyoun goes to the kitchen, in order to look up for something to eat. Then he realizes that the guest room door was not tightly closed. Without thinking he walks closer to close the door, but then he found a tiny body of Wooseok fell asleep on the floor. He let out a heavy sigh and walks in. He lowered his body to take a look at Wooseok on the floor. His eyebrows narrowed when he noticed Wooseok's red swollen face, Seungyoun then lift Wooseok to the bed carefully and he sits right next to him.

Seungyoun runs his finger onto Wooseok's hair, his hair is midnight-black and it plunged over his forehead. The sweat makes his hair feels damp, Seungyoun then feel Wooseok's shirt, and it's all damp because of his sweat, Seungyoun rose from his seat to take a clean shirt for Wooseok to wear, he walks to his room and took out his shirt from the wardrobe. He comes back and starts changing Wooseok's clothes quietly and carefully, afraid it would wake him up and giving him a headache, because he was so sure and he knows it well that Wooseok had just cried his lungs out.

Seungyoun stares at the sleeping Wooseok for a while now, he misses his playful kitten, "Why didn't you cry in my embrace?" Seungyoun whispered softly while caressing Wooseok's hand, "I hate myself for letting you cry alone." 

Knowing that he took too much time for staring blankly at Wooseok, he decided to go to his room and go for a sleep.

*

Wooseok woken up by the noise from the kitchen, he can smell the aroma of a home cooking that he hasn't smelled for a long time, he wants to get up from his bed but then he can feel a severe headache when he moves his limbs, "Oh, shit." He tries his best to stand up and he successfully did it. When he was about to go out from his room, he passed a mirror and the reflection made him stand still in front of it, 

"This is Youn's." 

He scrunches his forehead trying to remember things, but he can't remember any, then he just walked it off and go out from his room.

*

"Good morning." Seungyoun gives Wooseok his bright smile, "I made a cream of chicken soup for breakfast, your head must be hurting so bad."

Wooseok stands still in front of the dining table, he can't believe what he had just heard, how did he know that my head hurts so bad?

"Sit down, and eat, i don't accept any kind of rejection, just eat." said Seungyoun while giving Wooseok a full bowl of soup.

Wooseok puzzled because of how Seungyoun treats him this morning, "What are you up to now?" he stares at Seungyoun, almost without blinking, 

"Is this edible?"

"Did you spit on it?"

Seungyoun closed his eyes while holding back his emotions, "Oh god, i'm tired, please, just eat, i'm worried about you, i know you were crying last night, so i made this for you in order to calm your headache." said Seungyoun as he walks closer to the dining table and took a seat in front of Wooseok.

"Here, look." Seungyoun took one spoonful of soup from Wooseok's bowl and eats it, "See.. i ate it, it's edible and clean, now you do it, eat."

Wooseok is now convinced that the soup is okay and he starts eating it, "Anyway, no one's crying last night."

"You're bad at lying."

"No one's lying."

"Okay, now explain me how can you wear my shirt?" He stares at Wooseok's pretty pair of eyes.

Wooseok gulped, he keep taking a spoonful of his soup into his mouth, trying his best to avoid Seungyoun's gaze by focusing his eyes to his bowl. Seungyoun still stares deeply at him, waiting for a respond.

Seungyoun let out a giggle, "Got you."

"Now look at me." Seungyoun reached out his hand to lift Wooseok's chin softly, "If the reason of you crying last night was me, you can rant it out now and say it in front of my face." Seungyoun's hand is now caressing Wooseok's head. "I love you and i never have any intention to hurt you, Kim Wooseok."

The only thing that was popping on Wooseok's mind was, to ask Seungyoun what he had been up to for the past few days. "Then why're you keep coming home late and smells like a drunk old man?"

Wooseok almost can't believe himself, he finally said that, he's now stares back at Seungyoun, terrors him with his intimidating gaze.

Seungyoun is taken aback, he leaned backwards against his seat, "I have my reason.." He said it under his breath.

Wooseok clicks his tongue, "You don't want to tell me? Okay" said Wooseok as he slammed the spoon he was holding on his hand onto the table.

"I take a part time as a bartender at the pub near our campus" said Seungyoun in one breathe. 

Wooseok quickly stood up and approaches Seungyoun, "YOU WHAT?"

Seungyoun avoid his gaze from Wooseok and keep sitting straight, "Geez, i knew this would happen" 

"Say it again, Seungyoun?"

Seungyoun is now lifting his head to look at Wooseok's face, giving all of his focus to him, "I, Cho Seungyoun, take a part time as a bartender at the pub near our campus"

"Wow, you're having a part time without telling me?" Wooseok rolls his eyes in distrust, "Great, Seungyoun, i was worried for nothing, i hate you, i hate you, i really do, i hate you so much" said Wooseok as he raised his voice, yelling at Seungyoun, a drop of tear spilled over the side of his eye.

Seungyoun's eyes still fixed at Wooseok, he didn't say anything as he gets up from his seat as he reaches Wooseok's face to give him a peck on his lips. "I know you didn't mean any of your words"

Wooseok's eyes got teary, this time Seungyoun catched him on guard, "See, stop being someone you're not, sweetheart." Seungyoun softly grabs Wooseok's hand and bring it over his lap. "I actually don't want you to know, but I'm afraid you will be getting more angry with me. So, the reason why I'm taking the part time is because i'm saving up for our summer holiday, Kim Wooseok."

Wooseok looked away as his face turns red. He sniffles quietly, tears threatening to stream down his face. "I-im sorry." 

Their hands still intertwined over Seungyoun's lap, he strokes Wooseok's hand softly in his grasps, "For?"

"Assume you went out everyday for a drink and thought that you're not sober everytime you came home." Wooseok murmured.

Seungyoun's eyes widened, "Wait, what? You think that i'm not sober everytime i came home?" He leaned his body against the dining table, he pulls Wooseok's hand closer so that his body got also dragged and went closer to Seungyoun, they're now can feel each other's breath.

"Yes, because you were always smelled horrible." said Wooseok as he nods leisurely.

"What about now?" Seungyoun raises one of his eyebrow.

"You smell like a cream of chicken soup."

Seungyoun has only been staring at Wooseok, giving him a very adoring gaze, "Then can i go for a kiss again?"

Wooseok got chills, it's been a while since he's getting treated like this by Seungyoun, and it's multiplying, he can feel a heat going up to his face while he's trying to keep a poker face.

Before he could withdraw his mind from far places, Seungyoun's arms wrapped around him, his heart beat faster and faster as Seungyoun’s face came up to his own, Seungyoun stood up straight, he cupped Wooseok's face and giving him a kiss. At Seungyoun lips’ touch, all his egos are gone.

Seungyoun smiles between the kiss when Wooseok wraps his arm around his neck, pulling him closer, accepting the kiss. Wooseok closes his eyes as he let their lips melt together. In the shadows Wooseok's face was so close to Seungyoun that Seungyoun could smell the cream of chicken soup Wooseok had been eating, Seungyoun then darts his tongue out to lick Wooseok's lower lip, lures him to open his mouth wider, making Wooseok let Seungyoun's tongue slide against his, reunites with the taste of him. Wooseok felt him washing over like a wave of warmth, curling his toes, unfurling all his senses as the taste of Seungyoun nearly silenced all his thoughts.

It's been a while since they share a kiss, it makes Wooseok suffocates himself, he pulled away from the kiss and he pushed Seungyoun's body softly, he was breathing heavily, looking for oxygen. Seungyoun let out a giggle at how adorable Wooseok is in front of him right now, Wooseok smiles shyly as he put his forehead on Seungyoun's shoulder.

Seungyoun wrapped Wooseok in his arm, he hugs him tightly as he strokes Wooseok's hair softly with full of affection, "So.." Seungyoun sniffes his hair, "We good now?"

Wooseok left him in silence, the tranquility and Seungyoun's embrace is somehow comforts him, it feels like he's already returned to his home, he feels safe. Wooseok then circle his arm on Seungyoun's body to hug him back, "M-hm." he buries his face deeper to Seungyoun's neck, "We're fine." Wooseok mumbled softly.

Seungyoun released the hug to face Wooseok, "Really?" Wooseok nodded as his respond, "Oh god, thankyou." He bring Wooseok back to his arms he didn't wanna let go since his heart is happily jumping on his chest. He smiles and gently kiss Wooseok on the top of his head.

“Seungyoun.” 

"Yes?"

Wooseok look up to give his vision to Seungyoun, "Can i finish the cream of chicken soup? It tastes good and since you made it for me, i don't want to waste it."

"Oh." Seungyoun grins, he released Wooseok from his arms and let Wooseok back to his seat to eat the remaining cream of chicken soup on the dining table. "There's still a portion left in the pot, i can get it for you if you want more."

"No, i'll have it later." said Wooseok while he eats,

"Seungyoun."

Seungyoun turns his head to Wooseok, "Hm?"

Wooseok seems hesitate as he avoid Seungyoun's gaze, "Can we cuddle once i finished my soup? I miss your hugs."

Seungyoun smile is beaming, 

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> hit me on twt, @hswuit !!


End file.
